


Letting Go (Or Not)

by LibidineTertius



Series: Tony Get Himself the Best Presents (With a Little Help From Steve) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, SS&C but Don't Try This at Home, Smut, Tony is a Pushy Bottom, consensual drug use, not what i meant to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Steve wants to honor Tony's kinks (it's his birthday, after all).





	Letting Go (Or Not)

Through Tony’s party, Steve kept getting distracted. There had been an invitation in Tony’s parting remark that afternoon. _I’ll be wearing a nice suit_. Not just an idle comment, but a suggestion. Essentially, _I thoroughly enjoyed debauching you in a suit, Steve. How about you try it?_ Throughout the party, he kept staring at Tony, trying to imagine it. What would he do? Pin Tony down against their bed and tear open his suit? Maybe put toys in through a tear in the ass while he let Tony suck him? Tony would probably enjoy that. But Steve kept thinking about how much it would cost to repair the damage he caused. It would probably need to be entirely replaced. Tony's suits cost _thousands_. Steve was always so careful not to damage anything, to save money, to not use his strength on regular people. Tony’s suggestion was exciting, but Steve’s belly was fluttering with anxiety as much as it was with arousal.

Only, it was Tony’s _birthday_. Steve wanted to do something Tony enjoyed, but Tony was going to see right through him if Steve started freaking out during sex. He could practically hear the _Hey, hey, Cap, untwist your panties. You want to go a little vanilla tonight, we’ll go a little vanilla. Not trying to make you stroke out._. Maybe there would be some comment about ‘getting the vapors.’ Tony did enjoy that one, as though 1940 and 1840 were nearly the same thing.

He needed to do something a little new and special. Clearly Tony wanted Steve to take control tonight. And Steve got that; sometimes a guy just wanted to lie back and be lovingly wrecked. But how was he going to-

Wandering over to a wall, Steve murmured, “Hey, Jarvis?”

“Captain Rogers?” Jarvis’ ever-present ears were beyond anything even Asimov could have imagined.

“I’m guessing that _sir_ might have something-“ 

 

It was two in the morning before Tony left the party. In his younger days, he would have been at it all night, but he was developing into something resembling a responsible adult now, so he left Happy to keep an eye on the party-goers and drifted downstairs to get some actual sleep. Or, if he was lucky, maybe not sleep. It had been pretty hilarious, watching Steve watching him during the party. Tony had definitely gotten Grandpa Sexy all wound up by suggesting he _damage_ clothes during sex. As though Steve hadn’t cost Tony’s thousands of dollars in punching bags alone, not to mention his astronomical food bill. (But best not to bring that up, because Steve would probably starve himself so as not to be a burden. The guy had issues.) Sometimes it was fun to poke the bear, but Tony knew just how far Steve could be pushed before he snapped like supercooled steel.

So he texted: _U up?_ Steve and his super-cock were generally up for a fun little late-night booty call if Tony hadn’t wound him so tight he broke.  
The fact that Steve disappeared a couple hours ago could mean he was sick of Tony’s notion of ‘a small party’ or that he was desperately googling where to rent tearaway suits in Manhattan at midnight.

It was not a minute later that Steve texted back. _I’m in your room._ Tony grinned. Alright. Late-night booty call was go. 

As he entered his room, he was pleased to see Steve standing there, already naked and half-hard. Good start. Considering how wound up Steve probably was, Tony bet he could get at least two orgasms out of the guy tonight _and_ get Steve to actually spank him if he swore up and down to use safe words. “Aw, pudding muffin, you waited up!” Tony sauntered in and locked the door behind him showily. “Did you have something in mind?”

Steve’s face did… something and he hesitated. “You… wanted me to manhandle you tonight, right?” he asked, clearly a little worried about it. Poor bastard. To be fair, Tony mostly adored that the big wall of beefcake was such an enthusiastic bottom. Tony had all sorts of plans for the further education of Steve Rogers. But sometimes Tony wished Steve would throw him around a little. _He_ liked getting pounded mercilessly through the mattress too, after all.

“Wouldn’t say no,” Tony agreed, slowly pulling off his tie. “Of course, if you think I’m too delicate a flower-“ 

“No,” Steve said quickly. “Actually, I had an idea. But if you hate it, we can do something else, honest.”

Now _that_ was interesting. “Steve, I don’t think there’s anything you might suggest that I’d say 'no' to.”

But the guy was shifting a little, like he really expected Tony to say ‘no.’ “What if I made you totally helpless?” He suggested..

Tony rolled his eyes and shucked off his suit jacket. “I’ve done bondage Steve. Yes, of course you can tie me up.”

“No,” Steve said again. “I meant… look, just sit down first. Please.” A little suspicious now, Tony did. What had Steve this uncertain- 

Steve was holding a syringe.

Tony immediately put both hands in front of him, palms out like he might need to push Steve back. “Woah! Whatever you've read on the internet, I don’t _use_ anymore, Steve!” Tony definitely had some… rougher patches as far as substance abuse went, but that was before he’d gotten a chest full of shrapnel that was constantly threatening to tear his damaged heart into shreds. And, really, who needed the high of heroin when you were hanging out with the god of thunder, a science bro who might crush you if his p-values fell under 0.05, and a couple of super spy assassins? Tony’s life was plenty exciting these days.

Steve’s jaw was doing that tight thing it did when he was feeling awkward. It made him look young and petulant. “It’s… novocaine. You don’t have to. At all.” Tony stared, wildly confused. “But you wanted helpless and-“

Tony laughed, finally getting it. “You kinky bastard,” he breathed in admiration. “You sick pervert. Yeah, let’s try that.”

A few minutes of logistics and safe words later and Tony was flopped over on the bed laughing. It felt so weird. Like his arms and legs were asleep. Not a good feeling, really, but novel. He kept craning his neck up so he could see naked Steve undoing Tony's belt and tugging his pants around his knees, unable to do much to contribute. "Straight to business, huh?" Sensation in his arms and legs were a little deadened, which was not ideal for sex, but Tony was definitely giving Steve points for creativity. Just because he could, he tried to smack Steve in the head. His arm flopped and fell back down. Tony laughed. “This is such a terrible idea!”

Steve left his pants pooled around his knees and began opening Tony’s shirt from the lowest button up to the arc reactor, leaving his tie in place, and began stroking fingers from the base of his arc reactor down over his abs. It was gentle. Steve was always stupidly gentle with him. But there was something exciting about the fact that Tony really couldn’t stop him. (Well, safe word aside…) What Steve did was lean down to lick one nipple, really getting into it. Tony figured there was about a 95% chance that within the next two minutes, Steve was going to have Tony’s cock in his mouth. Because even when he had Tony at his mercy, what Steve really wanted to do was suck him. “You could do anything to me,” Tony pointed out, more because saying it was exciting than because he _didn’t_ want Steve’s talented, filthy mouth. “If you wanted to, you could fuck me ragged. You could shove your hand in me. Fuck my throat.”

Steve looked up from where he was licking and sucking one nipple candy red and drew up over Tony. “I could _always_ do whatever I want to you,” he pointed out softly. “That’s why you want me.” 

Tony blinked up at Steve, a little startled by the observation. The… not entirely untrue observation. “Not the _only_ reason,” he pointed out. “You also do have an incredible ass.”

Steve pinched a nipple sharply and then ran the thumb over Tony’s lips. “You _are_ an incredible ass. Suck it, Mr. Stark. I’m going to shove it up inside you and we do want it nice and wet first.”

Delighted, Tony did as he was told, opening up to take the thumb, wetting it with his mouth and running his tongue all over it. _This could be your cock,_ he thought at Steve who was going so red he’d probably had a similar thought. Steve’s thumb had no calluses, no rough spots, just smooth skin that tasted faintly of soap around the nail. Tony sucked it in deeper, all the way to the base, showing off as he started to bob his head showily. Steve whimpered and Tony smiled around the thumb.

“Enough of that.” Steve was using the stern Captain voice that made Tony want to slug him or fuck him. And he _couldn’t_. Yes. 

Steve pulled his thumb out of Tony’s mouth despite the extra suction Tony put on it, creating a wet _pop_ and slid down Tony’s body to nudge his legs open as far as they'd go, hobbled by his suit pants. Tony moaned a little, excited that Steve really was going to finger-fuck him while he was helpless. He flailed a little, just to feel his laden limbs fail to respond right, and whimpered when Steve began rubbing at the sensitive, crinkled skin, really taking his time before nudging the thumb up inside him. It wasn’t all that thick, not compared to a cock, and wasn’t long enough to get his prostate, but it was definitely getting him excited.

And, then, because Steve was Steve, the other hand wrapped around Tony’s base and a wet, eager mouth settled into place over the head of his cock, sucking Tony hard enough to make his back arch. “Oh, _fuck_.” Most men would suck you as a favor. Steve Rogers _got off_ on cocksucking. He turned his face and started slurping his way along the side of Tony’s cock, getting him all wet and making some truly filthy noises in the process. Steve put his mouth all over the shaft and moved back to the head so he could suck the first inches of Tony down for some very enthusiastic hoovering. Tony could picture how it left Steve's mouth red and wet, his face flushed with excitement. Then he was pulling off, gripping Tony's cock in a confident fist, and lifting it out of the way so he could play with Tony’s sack. Those strong fingers could crack bricks, but here they gently tugged and rolled at Tony’s balls before Steve breathed in and started to _lick_ them shamelessly. Tony’s head fell back hard, moaning, “Oh, Jesus Christ, Steve!”

The mouth popped off. Steve craned his high higher so Tony could see him. “I don’t know. I think, since I have control over you, you should call me _sir_.” 

Tony giggled… chuckled. “Yeah, no.”

Steve looked a little thrown aback by that, maybe even offended. “Excuse me?”

Tony shrugged sloppily. “I… I know you get off on it. On the sub thing with the ankle kissing and the _yes, sir, no sir, please fuck me harder, sir_ of it, but that’s not where I am. I just want you to throw me down, pin me under that sexy body of yours, and fuck me until I can’t walk. Your kinks aren’t everyone’s kinks, gorgeous.”

Steve paused, like he was taking that in, then shrugged. “Huh.” He let his eyes rake over Tony, then agreed, “Yeah, alright. I can work with that.” His thumb popped loose of Tony's hole and he gracefully straddled Tony’s body so his cock waggled, big and flushed and as absurdly perfect as the rest of him, over Tony’s face. “You going to get me wet before I fuck you?”

Tony didn’t hide the little moan _that_ got out of him. He loved when Steve talked dirty. The guy was so restrained, and seeing him let his metaphorical hair down could be a thrill. “I don’t think so,” Tony said, lifting his chin defiantly. “You want my mouth, you’re going to have to take it.”

A little nervously, Steve edge forward and reached for Tony’s hair. “That what you want?”

Fuck yes. “That’s what I want.”

Steve’s breath hitched, but he said, “Then I guess I’ll just have to fuck your mouth so I can get wet enough to slide into your ass.” Tony’s mouth opened and Steve pushed inside. Just a little. The head slipped in most of the way past Tony’s lips, but it wasn’t like Steve was shoving himself down Tony’s throat. Tony waited, but seemed to be as far as Steve was going, cock bumping Tony's tongue.

Tony did not roll his eyes, but he pulled back a little and because it was Steve, he let him. “You want me to kiss your cock, or are you going to fuck my mouth, Steve? If all I’m getting wet is the head of your cock, then it’s going to be a tight squeeze getting it past my _tight_ hole. You’ve barely stretched me at all, Steve.” Tony slowed his speech, holding Steve’s gaze, stopping just short of saying _You want to tear me open?_ because while he’d find it sexy, Steve was bad at understanding hyperbole in dirty talk. Poor fuck. Still, good ‘ol Cap’s pupils were blown wide and his lips a little parted. “I’m not sure that big cock is going to fit unless you get the whole thing. Nice. And. Wet.”

With a short nod, Steve pulled Tony in again and this time _jammed_ his cock in about four inches in one go. Tony had to open wide not to scrape the guy with his teeth and he gagged slightly as Steve hit his palette, Tony's body struggling against the drug. He tried to grab at Steve’s hips, but his arms just flopped about weakly, because his lover was a crazy person who said 'happy birthday' with a hypodermic full of numbing agent. Unable to control Steve’s thrusts into his mouth, Tony just relaxed into it, letting Steve take control. It _was_ a big, beautiful cock, and Steve pulled Tony only a couple inches back before pressing him further down onto said beautiful beast. Tony caught his breath and _swallowed_ as it hit the back of his throat. Steve groaned and did it again, pulling Tony’s head back by the hair before pushing him back in, now so deep that Tony could feel Steve filling his throat, lodging deep. Good thing Tony had a long history of sluttishness that long-since taught him how to take a cock. He hummed and Steve’s breath shuddered. “Oh my god, Tony,” his lover whispered. “You are so good at this. Tell me I can keep going.”

Stop Steve now? Just as he was finally taking some actual control? Hell no. Tony nodded and Steve gleefully began really getting into it, finding a rhythm of fucking Tony’s face like Tony was just a sex toy. Steve’s personal fleshlight. Tony made little noises as Steve fucked his throat and with every noise, Steve just fucked him deeper until Tony could barely catch breaths between bouts of being choked on Steve’s erection. Spots danced in front of his vision and he shook his head, alarmed.

And Steve pulled out right away, petting at Tony’s face, eyes concerned. “Tony? Do you want-“

Nope. Not happening. “I want,” he said firmly, “for you to stop dicking around and pound my ass the way you’ve been promising.”

Steve’s expression eased. “Big words from someone who can’t even move his arms and legs enough to get his pants all the way off.” Tony had to grin at the reminder of how debauched he must look in only his now-wrinkled shirt, his shoes, and a pair of pants gaping around his knees. Also at what a mouthy little shit Steve Rogers could be.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony saiid, trying to make ‘blah blah’ movements with his hand but just flopping it around a little. “I can barely move and you _still_ don’t have the guts to fuck me properly. Sad.”

A delightfully rough smack landed against one ass cheek and Tony yelped in surprise, staring at Steve. _That_ was a first. Steve, flushed from collarbone to earlobes, also had his chin raised. “Never let it be said I couldn’t give a man what he wants.” He gave Tony another smack that rocked his whole body and gave his cock that extra little boost. Sure he was leaking, Tony laughed and moaned, doing his best to present his ass for Steve’s firm hand. 

A couple more smacks and then a pause. There was a click and a wet sound. Lube. Good boy. And then Steve gripped Tony’s numb legs and hoisted them straight up in the air, sliding a pillow under Tony’s hips to improve the angle. “I’ve been selfish,” he said apologetically. “Sometimes I forget just how much you like to take my cock.” With that, he slid his pelvis up to Tony’s now exposed hole, the head rubbing against the tiny opening to Tony’s body. A little pressure as it tried to find its way in. And then _more_ pressure, stretching him, as Tony was breached. Steve, thankfully, went slow. With how little stretching his did on Tony, slow was going to be a necessity, but he still gasped as his body gave way, making room for that cock, relaxing and widening as Steve patiently slid in and in. Tony whimpered, frustrated, as he tried to lift his arm, needing to touch his cock, and couldn’t. Sweat was popping up all over Tony’s body, but all he could do was hang on for the ride. 

“Steve,” he groaned. “I need more.”

Steve tsked at him. “You aren’t the one in control here, Tony. You get what you’ve earned.” Despite the words, Tony was gratified to notice a hint of strain in Steve’s voice. “You think you’ve earned a good, hard fucking?”

Tony blinked up at him. “I have to _earn_ it? By what? Rescuing orphans and puppies?” Most people _wanted_ to ride him hard.

“All you have to do-” Steve said, still sliding _slowly_ in and out, spreading the lube around inside Tony and getting him well and truly stretched. “-is ask nicely.”

“It’s my _birthday!_ Tony pointed out petulantly. “It’s my birthday and I want to get fucked!” Steve’s thrusts continued to be agonizingly slow if also gratifyingly _deep_ There was nothing quite like a man with a good, long, thick cock and the power to use it.

“That isn’t asking nicely,” Steve sing-songed. Tony could have smacked him.

Willing to play Steve’s games if it meant getting hammered into the bed, Tony begged. “Steve, please ram your cock into me hard. Please shove it into me so hard I scream. Pretty pl-” His words were cut off by a moan as Steve stopped messing around and _did_. He undoubtedly still wasn’t using his full super soldier strength, but enough of it that Tony’s whole body vibrated with the slap of their bodies, muscles tightening involuntarily, making him even _tighter_ around Steve who had to fuck him with just a little _more_ force, making Tony moan even louder. His dress shirt had gotten rucked up under his armpits, his tie laying against his ear, and his squirming did nothing to dislodge Steve’s hold on him. “Please,” he breathed. “Want to come on your cock. Touch me.” 

Steve laughed, still pounding into him. “You’re not good at this letting go of control thing. Bossy.” He let go of one of Tony’s hips but only gave Tony’s cock a tiny, if somewhat painful, flick. It bounced plaintively as he continued to fuck Tony ragged.

Growing a little desperate, Tony suggested, “Stroke my cock and I’ll let you come on my face.”

Steve’s hips stuttered satisfyingly, but instead of complying, he just said, “ _Let_ me. I could do whatever I want to you, Tony. I can take you like this, _and_ … you know… your face too.”

Steve Rogers _taking advantage_. In play, that was a startlingly arousing idea. Tony could slow things down with a word, but instead he struggled a little harder, making Steve hang on roughly as he fucked Tony. Tony was so full and so excited that he wondered if it was possible for him to come without the direct stimulation. Only then Steve slowed and carefully pulled out. “Steve, what are you-?” Steve flipped him over, nestling Tony’s cock against the pillow, his face mashed into the mattress, unable to even get his knees under him while Steve entered him again, this time from behind. Steve was basically doing sex-push-ups back there and Tony’s cock rubbed against the pillow on every thrust. He shook, muscles trembling, as his body let go, coming onto the pillow with Steve’s big cock inside him, sparks of sensation traveling from his balls to the warm place behind his arc reactor.

He half expected Steve to take a page from Tony’s book and fuck him mercilessly through the orgasm, but- instead- Steve pulled out and then Tony felt something wet on his _ear_. Trying to twist around, more wetness landed on the side of his face, narrowly missing his eye. “Did you just come in my hair?” Tony asked, genuinely stunned. 

In response, a hand smacked his already sore ass, and Steve settled down next to him so they could see one another face-to-face. “I’ll help you wash it,” Steve said, not sounding a bit sorry. “But I did borrow your fancy camera. Can I take a picture?”

Honestly, Tony had lived through sex scandals before for far less reason. “Knock yourself out,” he invited, but muttered, “Still can’t believe you came in my hair.”

There was a click and a flash and Steve settled down next to him again while the picture developed. Tony wriggled his hips, trying to shift in a way so his cock wasn’t still pressed between his body and the pillow. “Can you feel your arms and legs yet?” He asked, sounding both speculative and a little concerned.

“Not really,” Tony admitted, showing off the uncoordinated way his arm moved. Steve smiled and helped shift Tony off the pillow into a more comfortable position on his belly that didn't smash his face into the mattress. “But, if it helps, not much point going to sleep _now_ ," Tony added. "Might as well make the most of our time. I _was_ really hoping you’d throw me over the arm of the sofa and shove a vibrator up my ass to keep me open for another ride on Captain America’s flagpole while you choked me on your cock to teach me a lesson about being bossy in bed. Assuming,” he added slowly, enjoying how huge Steve's eyes had gotten, “that you think you can get it up enough to do anything.” Steve was the kind of guy that you could have double dog dared to do anything and he’d have done it so you didn’t make chicken noises at him. It made him delightfully easy to manipulate sometimes.

Sure enough, a hand palmed one of Tony’s ass cheeks, rubbing firmly, a thumb slipping into the crease, skimming along his hole. “I suppose I should be nice,” Steve said languidly, arousal deepening his voice. “After all, it is your birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Novocaine sex seems like a terrible idea and a good way to accidentally seriously hurt yourself. This is a work of fiction. However, if you haven’t seen the Thanksgiving episode of Speechless with Uncle Billy and the novocaine fight in the hospital, you’re missing out. ;)


End file.
